Ninth Division (Seireitou
| alliedOrg = Abakushin'ō | specialty = Intelligence and Crime Solving | insignia = | signifying = Oblivion | divColour = Tenné }} The Ninth Division (九番隊, kyūbantai), also known as Squad 9 in the English dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Suzaku Kawahiru. Organization Special Duties The mission of the Ninth Division is to protect the Seireitei. It is always on standby for combat because it is the security force of the Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture. For this reason it is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their reports to them. Since the linking of the Abakushin'ō with the Ninth Division is rather recent, having only been about a hundred years ago, its role may have changed from its original duty. Due to being linked with the aforementioned organization, the external affairs of Soul Society as well as its allies and enemies has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with intelligence gathering, crime solving, criminal hunting, and in rare cases, strategists for war. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 9th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 9th. The editing department of the Seireitei Communication magazine is also part of the 9th Division Barracks. Notable Members Recruitment Suzaku has done well to keep the standards of the Ninth Division up to par with that of the former Captain Kensei that came before him. Subsequently, rule breakers are not tolerated in the Ninth Division and Captain Kawahiru will make certain members caught breaking the rules will be strictly punished. Members of the division are also encouraged to always use proper greetings as this is the first foundation of a relationship. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer was printed in a special issue of the Seireitei Communication at the request of Captain-Commander Mikami Karasumori. Suzaku Kawahiru 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? * Unwavering and indomitable spirits that have a passion to keep the peace. Those who will uphold the law of the Soul Society, and have strong unyeilding hearts. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? * Eh... it's pretty good. You'll meet some good people here. 3. What do you require of new recruits? * They must have a concrete understanding of right and wrong. There is no room for grey opinions in our line of work. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. * Make sure not to slack off. We're a fast-paced Division. Shirosame Asakura 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? '' * Those who seek to become one entity with their Zanpakutō and those who want to uphold the ideals of justice. ''2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? *Pretty Good... I guess, I wouldn't know I don't talk to many people. 3. What do you require of new recruits? * To obey the rules of the Soul Society without question, and insure that the members of the Gotei follow them as well. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. * Show me what you and your Zanpakutō aspire to become, and try to keep up. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is best for those who are filled with curiosity, noting that many members of the division enjoy reading and exercising the mind. Behind the Scenes